The Perfect Gift
by sassqueenregina
Summary: It's Regina's birthday and Robin has a surprise for her. But Regina may also have a surprise for Robin.


**The Perfect Gift**

The smell of burnt toast filled the house as Regina was awoken by her alarm. She could hear the banging of metal downstairs and let out a sigh at the thought of her son trying to cook himself breakfast.

"Henry." She muttered under her breath, swinging her legs out of bed and grabbing her robe off the hook on the back of the door. Assuming that Robin was in the shower, she made her way down the staircase, anticipating the mess she was to be met with in the kitchen.

"Henry, what on Earth are you-" Regina began.

"Good morning, love." Robin smiled at his girlfriend, before seeing the look of horror on her face. "Can you tell I don't cook often?" Robin tried to mask his embarrassment with humour.

"What...are you doing?" asked Regina, looking around the kitchen and trying to take in everything she could see. The toast was burnt to a crisp, an egg appeared to have been somewhat fried but also burnt, the bacon was charred and the orange juice, well, that was ok. Robin had placed the food on a tray, along with a red rose which caught Regina's eye and she giggled. "Oh."

"Happy birthday?" Robin looked apologetic as he handed the tray over to Regina. "I was going to bring you this in bed, but it took a little longer than I had anticipated. Sorry sweetheart. I will clean this mess up." Robin turned his back to Regina and began to fill the sink with water when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned but before he could speak, Regina's lips found his.

Pulling away briefly, Robin mumbled "So you forgive me?" before bending down, his arms scooped under her ass, and picking her up, placing her on the counter top. He deepened the kiss as his hands roamed her body freely, slipping them under her robe so that he could touch her skin. It sent shivers down Regina's spine and she buried her hands in his hair, the kisses becoming more desperate, her lower area aching to be touched.

"Robin." Regina panted. "Robin, we have to stop." With a huge sigh, Robin rest his head into Regina's chest, his hands finding their way out of her robe and back up to her face. He placed one small, quick kiss on Regina lips and one on her nose before lifting her back down to her feet.

"Sorry but I have to go to work, and Henry will be awake soon. That boy has seen enough, I don't want to scar him even more." Regina explained. "But...", she tiptoed over to Robin and wrapped her arms around his waist, "we can continue this tonight, say around 9pm?" Robin smiled and tilted his head down, Regina let him get inches away from her lips before pressing her finger to his and smiling flirtaciously. "Tonight" she whispered.

Robin watched as Regina ran back upstairs to get ready for work. _9pm, that gives me plenty of time. But first,_ he looked at the mess in the kitchen, _I guess I should sort this out._

A few hours passed, and Regina tapped her toes impatiently. Checking her watch, she let out a deep sigh. _They told me 12 o'clock. It's 12.45pm. I have to get back to work, this is ridiculous._ But just as she stood up to put her coat back on, she heard her name being called. _Finally._

"So, Regina. Long time, no see. What seems to be the problem?" Dr. Whale asked, as Regina sat on the cold plastic chair in his office.

"Well, I was hoping you could tell me." Regina took a deep breath as she told Dr. Whale all about the sickness, the tiredness, the headaches, the weight gain. Dr. Whale listened intently, although he was almost positive he knew exactly what was causing her symptoms.

"Regina, when was your last period?"

Looking at him in disgust, Regina scoffed and replied "Why does that matter?"

"Well, your symptoms match those of early pregnancy, so I would like to check that."

Regina felt her heart stop. _Pregnancy. Oh my god. I could be pregnant._ She had not even considered that pregnancy could be the cause of how awful she had been feeling recently. Her and Robin were always very careful. Well, apart from that one time a couple of months ago. But Robin had pulled out. Surely she wasn't pregnant.

Dr. Whale handed Regina a cup to pee in, and she returned a few minutes later and sat back down, biting her lip and shaking her leg nervously.

"Well?" Regina asked, losing her patience. "Am I?"

Dr. Whale looked at the test and then looked back at Regina, smiling.

 _Shit._

"Congratulations, Regina. You're pregnant!" He grinned, and held out his hand for Regina to shake. But she just sat there, trying to take it all in. She could feel her heart skipping beats and then that oh too familiar feeling of sickness rising in her stomach.

"I'm sorry. I have to go." Regina stood up and quickly sprinted out of the doctor's office, heading straight for the bathroom.

For the rest of the day, Regina failed to focus on any work. Instead, she found herself thinking about Robin. Thinking about Henry and Roland. And now this new baby. How would Robin react? They hadn't even talked about having children yet. And although Regina knew that it was something she had wanted in the future, the thought that Robin might not want another child filled her with worry and dread.

That evening, Regina returned home and took a few extra minutes to sit in her car, preparing herself to tell him the news. _Maybe I should wait. Maybe I should bring up the conversation about children first and see how he feels._ Regina composed herself and eventually walked up to the front door, turning her key in the lock, still clueless as to what she was going to say. She opened the door and flicked on the light.

"Surprise!"

Regina jumped as she was met by a wave of people cheering and holding gifts. Robin emerged from the sea of faces, arms stretched out, with a huge grin on his face. He pulled Regina into a tight hug.

"Happy birthday, my love." He kissed her on the cheek and took her hand, walking her into the living room.

Regina was completely taken aback. _This day is full of surprises._ For somehow, in the craziness of the day, Regina had completely forgotten that it was her birthday.

As she took a seat on the sofa, everyone swarmed her, handing her gifts and expressing their well wishes. Regina felt a tear fall down her cheek and she embraced the love that was coming her way. She had never had so much of it before.

"Here you go, darling." Robin handed Regina a glass of red wine. "Your favourite, of course." He sat on the arm of the sofa, glass of whiskey in one hand, stroking her hair with the other hand.

Regina felt her stomach turn, and dismissed herself briefly from the party, heading upstairs to change her clothes and pull herself together. When she opened the door, she found a trail of rose petals on the floor, leading all the way up to the bed. On the pillow lay a small gift box, with a little pink bow wrapped around it. Regina chuckled and mumbled under her breath,

"Who knew you could be so romantic."

Regina left the petals and the box on the bed, saving those for later, and made her way over to her wardrobe, picking out her favourite dress. It was red, of course, and was cut just above the knee, with a neckline that showed just the right amount of cleavage. She managed to get it on ok, but it refused to zip up. _Shit. Shit. Fuck._ Regina began to sob then, met by her reflection in the mirror, realising she wasn't going to be able to hide this pregnancy for long.

There was a soft knock on the door, and Robin walked in to the bedroom, seeing Regina curled up on the floor in floods of tears. He put down his whiskey on the bed side table and ran over to his girlfriend.

"Regina! Regina, what's happened? Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Robin held her, rocking her back and forth, concerned deeply for the woman he loves.

Regina buried her face into Robin's shirt and continued to sob. "My dress..." Regina wiped at her face, "it wont do up."

Robin laughed and patted Regina on the back, "Come on now love, maybe it just shrunk in the wash."

"No! I've put so much weight on." Regina felt her voice break as she began to sob again, harder this time and she pushed her head into her hands.

"That doesn't matter. Come on now, there must be another dress you can wear? Or just put your pyjamas on, no one will mind." Robin laughed, trying to cheer up Regina. "I'm going to get your glass of wine, that will make you feel better." Robin kissed the top of Regina's head and stood up.

"No...I can't." Regina grabbed Robin's hand and pulled him back down so he was sat next to her. "Robin, I have to tell you something." Regina tried to compose herself and she adjusted her position so that she was on her knees, facing Robin and looking into his eyes. She was met by the concerned and confused expression on his face.

"You're not ill are you?" Robin asked.

"No, no! Not that." Regina inhaled. _Ok, I can do this._ She closed her eyes, "Robin, I'm pregnant." Regina exhaled, and slowly opened her eyes, dreading his reaction to the news. She was completely shocked when she looked at Robin and saw him grinning bigger than she had ever seen before. As she stared at him, Regina found herself smiling too and they both began to laugh.

"Can you believe it?" she asked, a tone of excitement in her voice.

"Oh wow, Regina, this is wonderful news! Were going to have a baby!" Robin's eyes filled up with tears as he pulled Regina in for a kiss, his heart filled with happiness and love. Regina felt the weight leave her shoulders and the joy hit her all at once. Robin stood up then, taking Regina with him, leading her over to the bed and grabbing the little box that was on her pillow.

"I think you should open this." He said, handing her the gift.

Regina obeyed, and took her time to delicately untie the ribbon, and then unfold the paper, revealing a little black box. Regina took a sharp intake of breath as she anticipated what was inside the box, although she was pretty sure she knew exactly what it was. Carefully and slowly, she opened it and she felt her jaw drop.

"Robin..." She looked at him but he was not standing next to her, he was on the floor beside her, on one knee.

"Regina," he took her free hand, "this has turned out to be a day full of surprises, and well, if you say yes, the best day of my life." Robin chuckled. "I love you with all my heart. You are my soulmate, my true love, the other half of me. I can't imagine my life without you, my dear. These past couple of years have been amazing. Finding you, I don't know how I got so lucky. Would you please do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Regina was sobbing again. She clutched tightly onto the box in her right hand and let go of Robin's hand in her left, so that she could reach up and stroke his cheek. "Of course I will, thief."

Robin rose to his feet and flung himself at Regina, pulling her into a hungry, fiery kiss, letting all of his feelings speak without words. After a few moments, Robin took the box out of Regina's hand and placed the gorgeous diamond ring on her finger. _Perfect. A gorgeous ring for a gorgeous woman._ They interlocked their fingers and stood there in the bedroom, speechless, gazing into each others eyes. Robin pulled his and Regina's hands over her stomach, not breaking eye contact, but allowing themselves to silently express their love for their child. Regina rested her forehead against Robin's and they stayed stood in that position for a few minutes. It was the happiest Regina had ever been. She had never been more in love and more at peace in her whole life. It was perfect. It was the perfect birthday.


End file.
